What a Dream
by lilred91
Summary: Dean and sam get into a fight. Dean walks out comes back, falls asleep and Dreams about going to war.
1. Chapter 1 the start

-1Chapter 1: The Start

Dean and Sam just got done with a hunt in Lawrence Kansas. Dean never wanted to come back to Lawrence but something was going on that Dean and Sam had to get taken care of. It was a old building they had to go to. It was a bar and restaurant. The bar and restaurant was still up and running. It was called the Cottage. Every night after midnight there would be a mysterious killings in the men's bathroom. It was only certain kind of men that the spirit would kill. After that Sam and Dean were driving that's when they got into a argument over where they were headed to next.

" NO! we should go after the cross roads demon. To get you out of the deal!" Sam shouted at Dean.

" Forget the stupid deal. We have to help other people right now!" Dean shouted back to Sam

" Dean let's just find a motel to stay at and we'll figure out things later where to go." Sam suggested calmly.

Dean didn't say a word. He just pulled into the first motel he could find. Sam got out of the car and went in to get a room. He got the room keys, and got back into the car. He told Dean the room number and gave him his room key. Dean drove to the room, shut the car off and they both got their thing out of the car and went to their room.

" What is your problem?" Sam shouted again at Dean

" Nothing Sam!" Dean said to Sam.

" Well then how come your either yelling at me or your not talking to me?" Sam asked Dean getting more upset.

" I'm not mad. I'm going out for a little while. Do whatever you want." Dean said to Sam and walked out the door with the door slamming behind him.

Sam just stood there for a couple minutes, letting Dean cool off. Sam decided to get comfortable and order some food and watch TV for a while. He had no car to go anywhere.

At the bar Dean was just sitting at the counter staring at his beer. He didn't even take one sip. Sam didn't know it but Dean hated it when him and Sam fought. Dean wouldn't even look at the girls that were looking at him. He decided to leave and go talk to Sam. But when he got back to the room Sam was asleep with the TV on.

Dean decided he would get ready for bed and go to sleep. He didn't want to wake Sam up to tell him he was back. Dean figured Sam would be up before he ever was. Sam was always the one to wake up early, and wake Dean up . It was mostly if Dean over slept. Which was usually all the time.

Dean fell asleep almost immediately when he hit his pillow. Then that's when Dean started to dream.

Dean started seeing his mom and dad. He was in a military outfit. He just got back from training camp. He was going to be leaving to fight for his country. Even though he didn't want to go to war, he wanted to go to college to become a doctor. John wouldn't hear of it. Sam was in his last year of school. He was already sending out applications out for college. Mary told Sam she would talk to John if Sam got into college. May never wanted any of her kids to go to war. She wanted them to go to college and make something of them selves.

Dean only had a week left until he went off to war. Mary kept having nightmares about Dean leaving. John also did but he never told anyone in the family. He didn't them to think he was going soft.

Dean and Sam where in the backyard. They were tossing the football around. Sam was on spring break. Sam loved spending time with Dean. He just feels when he gets happy he just gets sad again that Dean is leaving. Dean always had to talk to Sam about being happy. Just to think that he would be back someday.

The week was going by quick. Dean only had one night left with his family. He was hoping there would be no yelling. Which there wasn't. Dean didn't get any sleep that night. Sam couldn't sleep either. He just laid there thinking until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, he fell asleep.

The time came early in the morning. Dean had to get up and get ready to catch his plane. They got to where they were suppose to drop Dean off. Sam wanted to cry but he didn't want to in front of his father. Dean knew he wanted to. They both knew John would say something to Sam. They stayed till Dean got onto the plane and for the plane to take off, when they were heading back to the car Sam started to cry, never looked back at where they last saw Dean.


	2. Chapter 2:Letters from Home

Chapter 2: Letters From Home

It's only been two days that Dean was gone to Iraq. After the first day he wished he was home already. Right when he arrived they put him out in the fields. Dean always wanted to write his first letter home, but he could never find the time. Days went by quick and some went by slow. He had night time but he was always to tired to. A month later Dean got a letter from home.

Dear Dean,

How are you? We all miss you here and

Hope you will come home soon. Your

Father said he wishes he never made you go.

If you hear anything about you coming home

Please write to us to let us know. Sam really misses you.

I wish you would be here for the birth of your new little

Brother or sister. I just found out today. Your father is excited

About it. Who knows you might be home by then. We

All hope so. Stay safe.

Love always.

Mom

Dean started to tear up. Four months went by. He found a person to talk with. His name was matt. He was from Detroit. They always talked about back home.

The General heard about his mother going to have a baby so he told Dean he could take a few weeks off so he could go meet his new little brother or sister. Dean said no. he couldn't do that to his family. Making them say goodbye all over again.

One more month went past. Dean finally got a letter from Sammy.

Dear Dean,

I miss you. I wish you would consider coming home

For a little while. But I understand that you don't want to put us through that. Mom talked to dad about me going to college. I just got kind a yelled at and for a week now he hasn't said a word to me. Sorry to cut this short but mom needs help painting the nursery.

Cya big bro. stay safe. I love you and come home soon.

- Sammy-

Dean put the letter back into his envelope, with tears streaming down his face. He wasn't the only one. The guy in the cot next to him had some coming down. Dean starting writing a letter back to Sammy.

Dear Sammy,

I miss you too. I wish we were out in the back yard throwing the football around. I also wish I was there to help you with dad. You know he don't mean it. He just wants us to follow in his footsteps. So your on summer vacation. Did you get into any colleges yet. Sorry bud to cut this short I have to go. Write back soon.

Love Dean

With that Dean ended his letter and had to go out to the front.

Back in Kansas

Sam went out to get the mail. John was at work at the time. Sam got a letter from Princeton, Stanford, and Harvard. Sam went running into the house shouting for his mom. Sam was waving the letters in the air. He opened all three of them and they all accepted Sam. Mary was really proud of him. All she wanted Sam to do was pick which one he wanted to go to. She would take care of John. Sam said thank you and ran upstairs to read Dean's letter that she forgot to tell Mary about. Sam read it but didn't get a chance to write back. All he heard downstairs was Mary and John discussing what Sam wants to do. The last thing he heard John say was " fine let him go but you are going to tell him." John walked out the door to the garage to work on the 1967 Chevy Impala for Dean when he got back home for good.

Mary went up stairs to tell Sam the good news. When she walked through the door Sam turned and said. " I know he said I can go mom. Don't worry I'm still going to go. Just I know dad don't want me to and he's not going to talk to me for a while huh?" Sam asked Mary. All she told him that it would take some time for him to get the idea of one of his sons not going to follow in his footsteps. Mary left Sam in his room. She went downstairs to make dinner. Sam finally got around to writing Dean back.

Dear Dean,

I just got your letter today. I know dad doesn't mean it.

By the way I got into three colleges. I'm picking Stanford.

I hope your back in time to come with us to take a tour of the place.

For some reason I have a feeling that you won't. that you will be there longer than your suppose to be. Dad's still mad at me for getting into college. I just thought he would be proud. After he talked to mom he ran out the door. But by the way when you do come home we are stuck sharing the same room, because the baby's room is in my old room. It sucks letters take a while to get to each other. I have to go mom's shouting that dinners done. Hope to hear from you soon which would mean hopefully less than a month. Cya

Love, Sammy.

Sam sealed the envelop and went downstairs. John came in right after Sam sat down. John wasn't talking much at the dinner table. Sam only ate a little bit and ran to his room. He couldn't take the silence anymore. John just left Mary at the table and he went back out in the garage. Mary cleaned everything up and went to bed. Sam took a walk to mail his letter. John finally came inside and fell asleep watching TV. Sam was lying on his bed thinking if going to college was a good idea or if he should do what Dean is doing. With that he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Save

-1Chapter 3: The Save

Five months went by. Dean was still were he was. He kept in mind that in a couple months he could go home and see the birth of his little brother or sister, but he always told himself no. while he was out in front things were getting worse by the minute. There were bullets shooting right passed them. Dean and a few other guys got to finally got to go back to base to rest up before going back out. Dean wanted so much just to go home and stay there never coming back. But that wasn't a option. He knew he's dad would tell him that.

Dean didn't even notice his arm was bleeding. He got grazed by one of the bullets. Matt told Dean his arm was bleeding. Matt went with Dean to get his wound cleaned out.

Four more months went by and Dean still didn't go home to see his new baby sister. Her name was Cassie. Dean got a letter with pictures of her, one with Sam, one with Mary, and one last one with John. Dean just smiled seeing the pictures.

Back At Home

Summer was over and Sam was at Stanford, with John still not really speaking to him unless Mary was around. Mary thought John started speaking with Sam again. Sam wanted to tell her but he didn't want them to fight. He got settled in his dorm. Sam decided to go look around campus, Sam did that for about an hour or so. He saw a pretty girl, but he never went up to talk to her. He just went back to his dorm room waiting for his roommate to get there to meet him. When Sam got back to he dorm his roommate was there.

He had blonde spiky hair, with blue eyes. He was the same height as Dean. His name was Jeff Weston. He also had a sister at war. They both unpacked their things and went to the Freshman assembly. As Sam and Jeff sat down, Sam realized that he was sitting next to the girl he saw earlier. He said hi and introduced himself. As did she, her name was Jessica. She also had blonde hair. They told each other their classes and what time. They had a couple classes together. They told each other they would see them tomorrow in class. With that they both went back to their dorm rooms.

Back At War

It's been two days since Dean was out in action. He was sent to go back out. Matt had to go too. They got out there and things were getting really worse. They had to fun to another spot. When they had to run to another spot. When they had to run again Dean started to leave. When he looked down and realized Matt was hurt, He didn't know what to do. So Dean picked Matt up in a Fireman carry and ran back to safety to get Matt to the hospital part. There were a few times they had to stop and take cover. But after all that Dean got Matt back to safety. Only to see that Matt didn't make it through the night. When Dean was headed back to his spot up front and on his way all he was thinking and saying to himself is " Will I be next?"


	4. Chapter 4: John Finally Writes

-1Chapter 4: John Finally Writes

It's been almost a year since Dean was at war. He didn't once go home. Even though he wanted to so badly he didn't. The mail came and Dean got a letter from Sammy.

Dear Dean,

I thought I should write to you and tell you I met a girl. Her name is Jessica, I just don't know if I should ask her out or not. She has some of the same classes with me. Tell me what you think if you have time. But who knows I could have already asked her out before your letter get's back to me. Well Dad is sort of coming around to talking to me. But whenever I call he sees it's me and he doesn't answer. Then later on I call mom answers and she said he was home at the time. Well I have to get to class talk to you later.

Love Sam

Dean read it and was starting to get more mad at his father. So Dean wrote John a letter.

Dad!

What the hell is wrong with you. You don't write to me. I have been writing to you, mom and Sammy. Those are the only two that respond. Your not talking to Sam, Why? Just because he's not going to be where I am. I have to tell you , you should be proud of him you shouldn't want him here.

DEAN

With that he sealed the envelope. Then he wrote back to Sam.

Hey Sam,

Yeah you should ask her out. Even though who would want to go out with a geek like you….lol I'm just kidding Sammy. And listen I wrote a letter to dad so don't get mad. Your probably putting that puppy dog face you put on when you don't like something. But anyways just write a letter back. Sorry I have to go. And tell mom I'll write next time. And please explain why. All just because of dad. Thanks Sammy you're the best I can't wait to see you again. Bye. Love you.

Dean got called to go out. He always dreaded having to go back out there. But he did every time he was relieved to come back alive. Every thing became worse after Matt had died. Dean didn't really talk to any one else after that. He didn't want to get close again like he did with Matt. All he would think about is in another four months he would be able to go home.

John wrote back but it wasn't much.

Dean,

Sam is telling you everything that is going on here that you don't have to worry about. Don't you dare tell me how I should feel about my boys. Just stay out of all this.

-John-

Dean got even more pissed than he already was. He wrote back to John.

Dad,

That's fine I'm out of it. You don't have to write or anything. I'm done. I can't believe you are fighting with me while I'm sacrificing my life for something you wanted me to do. I wanted to go with Sam to college but I didn't because of you. I didn't because you wouldn't hear of it. I'm here because of you. And it sounds like you don't care if I come back at all.

Dean

Four more months went by and the sargeant came to Dean and told him he had to stay longer and that he was sorry and walked away. Dean had to some how tell Sam and Mary about this he wasn't to happy. All he thought was…"I bet Dad is happy I'm gone longer."


	5. Chapter 5 Big Fight

-1Chapter 5: Big Fight

John was so pissed off when he got Dean's last letter, John decided to go give Sam a visit. Sam was out with Jessica. They were just getting something to eat then they both were going to go to Sam's dorm to study for a big exam. But when they got there, there was a big surprise waiting for Sam. They walked through the door talking and laughing. Sam took Jessica's coat and hung it up in the closest. Then when they entered the living room Sam spotted John. Sam was really surprised.

" Dad what are you doing here?" Sam asked with a shocked look and a quirky smile.

"I'm just here to visit. Just to see how things are." John said covering up his real purpose.

"It's getting lat anyways Sam; I'll see you tomorrow in class." Jessica said and headed towards the door.

"No you should stay. I came unannounced." John said being polite.

Jessica went back and sat next to Sam. They all sat there in silence for a couple minutes. San introduced Jessica to John. It was quiet after that. Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad why are you really here?" Sam asked John not caring if Jessica was there or not.

"I told you I just wanted to see how things are going." John said with a grin smile.

"Ok so that's why you won't answer my phone calls you won't write to dean. You're so mad I came here instead of going to where Dean is." Sam shouted while Jessica just sat there. She knew what was going on Sam told her all about it.

" Sam not here in front of Jessica.' John said as calmly as he could.

"No dad, she knows all about it because guess what next semester we are moving in together, we are getting our own place." Sam shouted at John.

"Well that's fine, but you want to know why I came fine. Dean wrote to me, you're telling him stuff he doesn't need to know about. He's pissed at me and yeah I'm mad at you for that. I can't believe you would do that to me. I don't know why you want to tear up this family. "John shouted back.

"Me dad I think that's you. " Sam said in self defense.

"Whatever Sam I just want to say is your out of the family." With that john walked out of the dorm room.

" Sam he didn't mean it." Jessica said trying to make Sam feel better.

" I don't know anymore." Sam said in response.

" I think I'm going to go I have a early class tomorrow. I think you have stuff to think about." Jessica said and started walking towards the door.

" Yeah ok." Sam walked Jessica to the door and gave her a kiss and hug goodbye.

Jeff saw Jessica walking down to her Dorm room. He thought Jessica looked worried.

" Hey Sam, I'm back from class!" Jeff shouted to Sam.

" Hey, how was class?" Sam shouted back.

" It was ok, hey I thought Jessica was going to stay longer and we were going to watch movies." Jeff was walking toward Sam.

" Yeah well, let's just say there was a big surprise when we got here." Sam explained everything to Jeff.

" Aw man, that sucks, not a very good first impression." Jeff said trying to cheer Sam up.

" Yeah don't I know it." Sam agreed with Jeff.

Sam went to bed early. He had an early class he knew he was going to lose sleep over what happened. He was also getting more worried as days went by that he didn't hear form Dean.

Sam woke up early. He wanted to catch Mary before he had to go meet Jessica for class. He had to be out the door by 9:00 a.m.. Jeff's first class was already at 8:00. Sam also wanted to make sure John was at work before he called. Sam knew Mary would answer because she gets up around 5:30 in the morning. Mary always keeps her cell phone on. Especially for when Sam needs to talk to her in private about John. Sam got ready for class. He had about an hour or so before class. When he was done getting ready he called Mary. But when he called he got a surprise. John answered half a wake. Sam just hung up the phone and went to class.

Dean

Dean was getting some of his things together to go home for Christmas. He thought it was about time he went to meet his new baby sister. Plus it was Christmas time. He really wanted to see Sammy.


	6. Chapter 6: Homecoming

-1Chapter 6: Homecoming

It was about four thirty in the morning. Dean was on his plane home. Nobody knew he was coming home. He thought he would surprise them. Dean thought he should somehow get a hold of Sam, but he thought he would surprise them all at the same time. But what he didn't know is what John did to Sammy. He knew Sam would be at the house way before him. He wanted to get there as quick as he could. Just to make sure there weren't any fights.

Dean only had one hour left till he would be home. But before Sam came over John called Sam to tell him not to mention anything to Mary about what he said. If he really wanted to that he should wait till after the holidays.

They weren't expecting Dean to come home. They all knew how he felt about coming home. They all still bought him gifts for Christmas if he came home for Christmas or if he came home for good he could open them all at once.

Dean was all excited to meet his new 3 month old sister and to hangout with Sam.

Sam arrived at the house around four "O" clock P.M.. He was on vacation from school for about two weeks or so. Next week was Christmas Eve. Sam was sort of happy to be home. He knew he was going to be sad that Dean wasn't there to have Christmas with them. Everyone went to bed around ten P.M..

Dean didn't get a rental car until about ten thirty so he figured they all might be sleeping so around midnight he snuck into the house, went to his room where Sam was staying because Sam's old room became the nursery. He woke Sam up. Sam shouted Dean and woke Mary and John up and they came charging right into the room. The only one that stayed sleeping was Cassie. Dean didn't want to wake her up until tomorrow. They talked for a few minutes till Dean yawned. Every one wanted to go to bed. Dean's bed was in the basement in a room he was fixing up for whoever so Dean decided just to go down there and sleep.

Sam was really happy he had someone there that would know what's going on between him and John. And be on his side. Now Sam couldn't wait till tomorrow morning to chat and hangout with Dean. Sam fell asleep.

John waited until Mary fell back asleep then he snuck down to the garage to finish working on the 1967 Chevy Impala. All he had to do was finish the engine and make sure everything was running great. It only took John about three hours to get it done and take it for a test drive. Everything ran great. John then went inside washed up a little and went back to bed for a couple hours.

Dean was up first. He wanted to take a real good shower. Unlike the ones back were he was. This shower felt so good to him he was in there for about a half hour or so. Everybody was still sleeping. Except for Cassie when Dean was going past her door he could hear that she was up. Dean walked into the room and took her out of the crib and started to play games with her. They played Peek-a-boo. Mary walked past and saw Dean with Cassie. She asked Dean to keep an eye on her while Mary gets breakfest ready. Dean said he would. When Sam got up and saw where Dean was. Sam walked in when Dean was about to change her Dipper. Dean told Sam. " Good you're here, change her Dipper." Dean handed Sam Cassie and walked out the room laughing.

" Thanks Dean , the next ones yours and I hope she has number 2 for you." Sam shouted while trying not to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7: So it begins

-1Chapter 7: So it begins

Sam finished changing Cassie's dipper and went down stairs for breakfest. Sam handed Cassie to Dean to put her in her high chair. Mary just finished making breakfest when John was coming down the stairs. Mary knew he was up half the night. She just didn't want John to know that she knew, she didn't know why he was up and she never decided to ask either. They all sat down for breakfest not sure what really to talk about. Dean noticed that John barely looked at Sam. He decided he would ask Sam about it later.

Breakfest was over and John had to go to work. It was John's last day at work for his Christmas vacation. He couldn't wait to give Dean that car.

Dean had to go to some stores to get presents for his family. Sam was just going to sit around waiting for Dean to get back. He was thinking if he should tell Dean what john said to him a couple week ago.

Mary was just taking care of Cassie. John wanted her to be a stay at home mom. But Mary was thinking about getting her own job. Mary was going to wait till after the holidays to tell John what she wants to do.

Dean got back from his shopping. He took all his bags to were he was sleeping. Then after that Sam and Dean hung out watching old movies. Until John came home. John only said hi to everyone but Sam. He just figured Sam told Dean everything.

Dean asked Sam " What's up with Dad? He said hi to everybody but you."

Sam told Dean everything now. Dean go so mad he didn't' know what to say. He just told Sam to ask him why he didn't say hi to him.

John and Sam went into a different room to talk where no one else was. John started the conversation.

" What do you mean why I didn't say hi? I was gone all day so I'm sure you told Dean everything already/" John said to Sam getting the conversation going.

" Well that's how much you know me, I never told Dean anything. We helped mom with Cassie and then we watched movies that's it. Then you came home and said hi to everyone else and then Dean asked what's up and I told him so yeah now he knows." Sam said trying not to raise his voice.

" yeah I'm sure Sam. So If I go ask Dean he will tell me the same story? But how would I believe him? You could of told him not to say anything." John said to Sam getting angry.

Which they both didn't know that Dean was standing right outside the door. Then after seconds of silence Dean just walked right into the room.

" What the heck is going on here? Sam didn't tell me anything just what I wrote to you about. Which I'm still mad about. So what's going on?" Dean shouted at his brother and dad.

" Nothing Dean, we ere just talking about your mother's Christmas gift." John said hoping Dean would believe him.

" Dad cut the crap. Just tell him or I will." Sam said threatingly.

Just then Mary walked in asking what was going on. Dean said, "nothing was going on." before anyone else could. Everyone walked out the room. Sam was the last person out of the room and as he was walking he said," and so it begins."


	8. Chapter 8: Time for Father Son Time

-1Chapter 8: Time for Father and Son Time

It was only one day till Christmas, so far Sam and John didn't get into a fight. They rarely said anything to each other. Dean hated it but there was nothing he could really do with Mary around. He didn't want to start anything. He got a phone call the other day saying he had to come back sooner than planned. He had to leave two days after Christmas. He was suppose to have at least a month off , but they really needed him back. So Dean decided that he wouldn't tell them till after they all exchanged gifts.

Mary started to notice about John and Sam not really talking to each other. So she went into the living room and shut the T.V. off and told them… " I think you three boys need to get out of this house and have some time together. Today I want you guys to get out there and do something nice and fun with each other."

" come on Mary we are doing something we are watching sports." John replied to her.

" No I mean get outside or go somewhere together." Mary was starting to get a little upset.

" Fine, we should we go?" John asked Mary.

" Anywhere but here would be nice, why not go bowling or something." Mary suggested.

" Is bowling ok with you two?" John turned to ask his sons.

" That's fine." They both said.

" Well let's get in the car and go." John said getting his coat on.

The three of them walked out the door. John drove to the bowling ally. They didn't know how many games they were going to play so they just played one game at a time. Where John was talking to both of them for the amount of the same time. Sam just figured because he didn't want to get Dean upset or he just didn't want to have someone make a scene. So they ended up playing about four games and then they decided to go home. Hopefully Mary would be happy with there father son time.

Dean and Sam drove to a video store to rent Christmas movies, they got " It's a Wonderful Life" and " A Christmas Story". " A Christmas Story" was Dean's favorite movie to watch at Christmas time. They got home and they watched both movies and Mary and John and Cassie went to bed.

Dean and Sam went downstairs to play ping pong for a while. Dean was thinking about telling Sam while they were playing the game. But he decided not to. He didn't want Sam to have a crappy Christmas. Even though after tomorrow he only had two days with them. Sam still had another two weeks to stay with John and Mary. Dean was hoping to be there until Sam had to head back but he knew they needed him back there. It was around midnight when Sam called it a night. Sam headed up stairs to his room. Dean went by his bed and just laid there at the end of the bed starting to cry.

" why did I come home? I knew I should of stayed back. I can't do this to them again. And yet I have to. Why me? Why did I listen to dad?" Dean said those things to himself. When he finally fell asleep at the foot of his bed.

Chapter 9:Christmas Time/Not so Good Time

It was Christmas morning it was snowing lightly outside. The air was a little cool but not too cold. They were expecting a snowstorm in a couple of days. Most of the roads had cars going this way and that to stores to get what they needed so they wouldn't have to go out in the storm to get their stuff.

Dean woke up still at the end of his bed still in his clothes. Dean got up looked at the time. It was about nine. He grabbed some fresh clothes out of the dresser and got a towel and went to take a hot shower. He was still thinking about how to break the news to he family. He still wanted to do it after they all got done opening presents. He got out of the shower and got dressed and headed up stairs. Everyone was up and waiting in the living room to get started.

" So let's get started everyone." Mary said starting to hand out presents.

" This one's for Dean." John said handed it to Sam to hand to Dean.

" Here's for you Sam." Mary gave the present to Sam.

They all exchanged gifts. When they cleaned all the paper up Dean stood up and he said he had to say something.

" As you guys know I'm suppose to be here for a month, but I don't know how to say this I got a call a day or two ago and well they need me to leave here in two days or so. I know it's short notice and I should have told you guys sooner but I couldn't." Dean said holding back his tears.

" Dean you should have told us." John said looking very upset.

" I know I couldn't." Dean to John.

" We understand, it's never easy to tell your family that." Mary said in a soothing voice.

Sam didn't have anything to say. He didn't want to show any emotions around Dean to make him feel any worse than he already did.

After that no one said anything else about that subject. They all ate Christmas breakfest and spent the whole day together. John still didn't show Dean the car. He wasn't sure if he should show him now, he was thinking maybe he should just show him when he returns for good. Until then he will drive it just to keep things in good condition.

The twos day came and went. Dean got packed up and got into his uniform, Him and the family went to drop him off. Dean gave hugs and kisses. He hugged and kissed his little sister on the head. He promised her he would be back to teach her how to do fun stuff. He said he was going to use that to look forward to getting back sooner. He was hoping he could keep that promise. He got on his plane and took off. The rest of the family walked slowly back to the car. Sam couldn't help himself but tears just came down he was in front leading the way to the car. They all drove home without another word.


	9. Chapter 9:Christmas timenot so good

-1Chapter 9:Christmas Time/Not so Good Time

It was Christmas morning it was snowing lightly outside. The air was a little cool but not too cold. They were expecting a snowstorm in a couple of days. Most of the roads had cars going this way and that to stores to get what they needed so they wouldn't have to go out in the storm to get their stuff.

Dean woke up still at the end of his bed still in his clothes. Dean got up looked at the time. It was about nine. He grabbed some fresh clothes out of the dresser and got a towel and went to take a hot shower. He was still thinking about how to break the news to he family. He still wanted to do it after they all got done opening presents. He got out of the shower and got dressed and headed up stairs. Everyone was up and waiting in the living room to get started.

" So let's get started everyone." Mary said starting to hand out presents.

" This one's for Dean." John said handed it to Sam to hand to Dean.

" Here's for you Sam." Mary gave the present to Sam.

They all exchanged gifts. When they cleaned all the paper up Dean stood up and he said he had to say something.

" As you guys know I'm suppose to be here for a month, but I don't know how to say this I got a call a day or two ago and well they need me to leave here in two days or so. I know it's short notice and I should have told you guys sooner but I couldn't." Dean said holding back his tears.

" Dean you should have told us." John said looking very upset.

" I know I couldn't." Dean to John.

" We understand, it's never easy to tell your family that." Mary said in a soothing voice.

Sam didn't have anything to say. He didn't want to show any emotions around Dean to make him feel any worse than he already did.

After that no one said anything else about that subject. They all ate Christmas breakfest and spent the whole day together. John still didn't show Dean the car. He wasn't sure if he should show him now, he was thinking maybe he should just show him when he returns for good. Until then he will drive it just to keep things in good condition.

The twos day came and went. Dean got packed up and got into his uniform, Him and the family went to drop him off. Dean gave hugs and kisses. He hugged and kissed his little sister on the head. He promised her he would be back to teach her how to do fun stuff. He said he was going to use that to look forward to getting back sooner. He was hoping he could keep that promise. He got on his plane and took off. The rest of the family walked slowly back to the car. Sam couldn't help himself but tears just came down he was in front leading the way to the car. They all drove home without another word.


	10. Chapter 10 getting things back

Chapter 10: Things Getting Back to the Way They Were

Dean made it back to his station safely. He had time on his hands and started to write to Sammy to tell him that he was safe and that he had made it back safe. He knew he had to send it to the college dorms where Sam lives. He told Sam in the letter to tell Mary that he is ok. He didn't want her to worry.

Sam got back to the dorm room. Jeff came back to school the next day. He wanted to spend a little more time with his family. They both shared about what happened over their break. This semester they didn't have any classes together. Both their classes start at 9 in the morning. A hour earlier than last semester. Sam couldn't wait till he got going on his classes to get his mind off of things for a while.

John and Mary went back to talking about what Mary wants to do. John didn't like the idea at first about her going out and getting a job. If it was what made her happy he let her do it. She got a job as a receptionist at a office building. She liked working out of the home for a change. It got things off her mind for a while. Plus on her breaks she could talk to Sam longer than at home. There were always interruptions at home. She met a couple of friends. They would go out every so often. John would stay home with Cassie. Mary also went out for that reason. So John could spend more time with Cassie. John never really did that much. Not that he didn't love her he did. He just was always doing something.

Dean was always thinking of his little sister and how he would love to be home with her now. He wanted to be back playing ball with his bro. To keep Sam and John separated for a while. Instead he was here. Thinking bad thoughts about if he won't make it back. He wasn't going to make a will or anything because he didn't have really anything to give to anyone. So he just wrote letters home. Until he had to go back out into the field.

It was dark Bullets where flying, going this way and that. Dean's team was shooting back. A couple of his team mates where shot and some never made it through the night. One of them had a family wife and kids. He was just glad he wasn't the one to tell his wife and see the look on her face he knew he couldn't handle that. The look on the women's face would haunt him for life.

So the days went on. It was already three months since he been back there. Getting back into the habit of waking up early. Getting used again to the food they had to eat there. He sent letters and got letters back. In Marry's letters she would send him some of Cassie's little art works and some pictures. Dean would always smile when he saw pictures of her. He couldn't believe how fast she was growing. John sent one letter so far since he had been back. That would make him upset but then he would save Sam's letters for lat to make him feel better again. Usually all the time he would get to read Sam's letters and then he would have to get ready to get back to work.

Sam kept up with all of his classes. He was getting A's as usual. He didn't do it for anyone else besides himself and Dean. He knew Dean was proud of him for standing up to John and going for what he wanted. Even though he thought of giving in to John about dropping out. He had to get a job soon to pay for his college. He didn't even want to go to John for help with that, it was mostly because he didn't want another fight with John or for another reason for John to get upset even more. So everyday he would go around town looking. Then he tried the school store, they weren't even hiring. But he finally found one at a computer store. He knew a lot about computers so that was a perfect place for him to go. He was pleased with it. Even working part time he made pretty good money. He would put some away for college and then put some away for food, laundry, or any other expenses he needed it for. With all that he managed to keep everything in order. He was pretty happy for the most part.


	11. Chapter 11: Cassie Gets a New Friend

Chapter 11: Cassie Get A New Friend

Well two years went by. Dean was still where he was. He never came home for those Christmases. It was too hard for him the first time. He didn't want to go through that again. Everyone understood. John just wanted to give Dean the car he fixed up for him. He really wanted to see the look on Dean's face.

But back at the college. Sam was walking back to his dorm to get things ready to go to Cassie's third birthday party. When he saw one of his classmates outside trying to get rid of some Beagle puppies. Sam thought what the heck he will just get one for Cassie. He knew Mary was thinking about getting one anyway. John might not have wanted one. But now he will be. Sam didn't care anymore if John and him would get into a fight. They had so many all ready. On the card he was going to put it from Sam and Dean. So Dean could get some credit for it. Sam sent Dean a letter about it on his way to leave with the new puppy to his parents out. Just so Dean knows about it when he would come back home next time.

Took Sam two hours or so to get to his parents place. He had to make a couple pit stops to let the pup out to go potty. The pup was a boy puppy. Sam didn't start to name him or anything he just let Cassie or Mary name him. If they wanted help to name him then he would. Sam finally got to the house and asked for Mary to come outside and that Cassie can't because it's a surprise. John was at work at the time. Mary told Sam she was ok with the new puppy. For the first time Sam heard her say " I don't care what your father says he is staying" Sam was really surprised when he heard that. They both laughed. Mary called John at work and told him while Sam was playing with Cassie so she was distracted by what she was saying. John didn't like it to much but she told him what she told Sam and he gave in.

After dinner that night they all watched a movie. The puppy was in the garage for now until Cassie went to bed. Then Sam had to go outside and get the puppy and sneak it downstairs. The pup didn't whine or anything. He fell right asleep when Sam put him on his bed. Sam had his alarm set to wake up and get ready. He decided to give Cassie the puppy before all her little friends from day care came. Everyone was up and after breakfast Sam said "Hold on one second everyone." He ran downstairs to Dean's room where the puppy was. He came back up and Gave the puppy to Cassie. She was so happy. The started laughing and jumping up and down. She went to play with the puppy. The puppy started licking her face and she just kept laughing harder and harder. Until Mary asked what she wanted to name him. She started to think a little bit. Then came up with Champ. She didn't say it clearly like that but in her own little saying. They all knew what she meant.

The Party went by fast. Sam couldn't stay for the whole thing. He had to get back to school to get some of his work done and also study for a exam. He got back to the school faster than he got to his parents house.

*************************************************************

Two weeks later

Two weeks went by and Sam got a letter from Dean.

4/15/08

Hey Sammy! How are you doing? Not much going on here.

So you got Cassie a puppy. Well we got Cassie a puppy…lol. So how's college life treating you. Has to be a lot better than this. A friend I made when I got back here died just the other day. I was right next to him to. So I figured I would of made a Will but I don't really have anything to give to anyone. So if anything does happen bro you can have whatever is in my room. And if dad says something show him this. I just can't believe how big Cassie is getting. Wow! I wish I could have been there for her third birthday. How many piggy back rides did you have to give them? Lol you know I'm only joking. I have tonight off. But I have to go back tomorrow. So I'm just catching up on writing you and mom back. So yeah hopefully I can get out of here soon. I totally hate it here Sammy. I just mostly did this to keep dad happy. Oh by the way block this part out if you ever have to show him this letter. I don't want him to know about that. Well you take care lil bro. I hope to see you soon! Love ya.

-Dean-

Sam laughed and cried at points of that letter. It was just to hard to see what he thinks about when someone around him dies. And he started thinking about what if that does happen to Dean. What would he do? He wants to Mary Jessica and have Dean his best man. But he couldn't make any plans yet he doesn't know what the future will bring.


	12. Chapter 12 Sad Comes With War

Chapter 12: Sad Comes With War

Dean hasn't been getting any rest for days. He has been out shooting most of the time. Dean has also met another new friend. His name was Jim. He had a Wife and a five month old baby girl waiting for him at home. Jim was also the same height as Sam just with blonde hair.

One night after they had their supper they were sent out to the battle fields. Dean and Jim always looked after each other. That night Jim went a little to far out and the enemy team had shot him just right above the knee. He couldn't get up by himself. Dean ran after to get him while others behind him were shooting after the enemy. Dean helped Jim back to the wall they were behind. Dean started to go behind it and all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He was going over the wall shooting the other enemies. He had been shot also.

The Chopper came and got them to take them to the hospital wing. They had no problem with Jim. The bullet Dean had in him got pretty close to his heart. The doctors kept trying to help him. Then Dean just slipped away and took the time of death they couldn't do any more for him. Time of death was 1:56 a.m. on a Friday.

**************************Kansas*****************************

Back at Kansas it was just a normal night at the Winchester house. John was on the floor with Cassie goofing around. Marry was just reading and waiting for her usual call for Sam. The phone rang she knew it couldn't have been Sam it was a hour early. So Marry answered the phone.

" Hello?" Mary asked.

" Hello is this Mrs. Winchester?" A deep voice asked.

" Yes this is what can I do for you?" she asked worried that it would be about Dean.

" This is Sargent Scott…I hate to be the one to tell you this…but your son has died in the line of duty."

Mary just started to cry she said thank you for calling and hung up the phone. John just lost it when he found out and went out for a walk. Mary thought she would call Sam tonight.

********************College**********************************

Sam and Jessica went back to Sam's Dorm room after their 3 year anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. Sam got down on one knee and proposed to Jessica. Not surprisingly she said yes. After that Sam's cell phone rang.

" Hey mom I got news for you!" Sam said excitedly.

" Sam you better let me go first." Mary said trying not to start crying again.

"Ok Sam." said knowing something was wrong.

" I'm sorry to tell you this but Dean died." Mary said starting to choke up.

" what….No….He didn't…it can't be." Sam said starting to slide down the wall to the floor.

" I'm sorry. But I will need you home to help me make the plans and what not." Marry said.

" Yeah ok I'll be there Jessica might come with." Sam said starting to cry more.

" Ok I'll see you when you come." Mary said goodbye and they both hung up the phone.

Jessica and Sam just sat around the rest of the night. Also getting ready to go to Lawrence. Sam wanted to get there as soon as possible. They got there quick. John and Sam didn't really speak to each other much. Sam helped with everything. He did break down a couple times but most of the time he made a brave face for his family and Cassie. Cassie was a little young to understand.

There was a lot of Dean's friends at the funeral. Jim was there he got leave for his leg and thought he would go pay his respects. He told them how much he liked Dean and what Dean had done for him and how he feels terrible about it. They told him it wasn't his fault and that they don't blame him. After the funeral John started in on Sam saying he should of went with Dean into the service. Just about a lot of other things. Sam got to around telling Marry about their engagement. Mary was happy for them she was also sad at the same time because of Dean. Marry knew Dean would have been the best man. The funeral got done with and Dean was buried. Sam started to breakdown as they were leaving to go home. Mary wanted everyone to get on with their lives as soon as possible she hated to be the way she was.

Sam went back to school and checked his mail. He had gotten a letter from Dean. He was too down to open it. He knew it was his last letter so he just put it on the counter. His room mate didn't even try to make him feel better he knew it wouldn't work. The teachers gave him time to catch up on the work he missed and the tests he missed. He just didn't really care anymore if he did good in the school or not.

A year went by and it was Sam's and Jessica's wedding day. Sam had his college room mate as his best man. Cassie was the little flower girl. Jessica had her cousin Jamie as her maid of honor. The wedding went by fast and so did the reception. John went up to Sam and said sorry for all the fights they had. That it wasn't Sam's fault or anything. That meant a lot to Sam. Just wish that would of happened before Dead had been killed.

Another year or two went by. Jessica and Sam had their first little baby boy. Jessica agreed to what Sam wanted to name him and they named him Dean. They wanted to name him after his greatest uncle he would of have had. Their nickname for their son was Deanie boy. They don't know why they just did call him that. They guess that because that's what grandpa John started to call him. Sam and Jessica had their own house. Sam was cleaning through some things and found the letter he got from Dean when Sam got back to College. Sam finally opened it to read it.

Dear Sam,

Hey how are you? Just want to say congratulations on the engagement. don't' ask how I figured it out I just knew she was the one for you. I know you don't want this letter to come but it's just in case. And I also know about the car dad wanted to give me. I went into the garage that one Christmas. Tell him that was the gift he gave me and tell him I want him to give it to you. Show him this letter too. I miss you guys a lot. But I have a feeling I won't be making it home. But hey it could just be a feeling right. But I still have to write this. I hope you and Jessica have a great life. I'm only writing a goodbye letter to you. Because I know you understand why I have to write one. And if I die helping a buddy here or something don't' blame him or anything. It was my choice. This is going to be my last letter for a while. I hope to talk to you later little bro!. love you

-Dean-

Sam started to car and tear up. But he just put it in the box with all his other letters and went to go spend some time with his son.

***********************Reality********************************

Dean woke up with sweat down his shirt. He saw Sam in the bathroom just finished brushing his teeth. Dean got out of bed and ran and gave Sam a hug. He told Sam that Sam gets to pick this next hunt. He didn't want to fight right now. Sam was just wondering what got into him but didn't care he would find out soon enough.


End file.
